


How could you leave us?

by Annie_cloud



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Sad Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_cloud/pseuds/Annie_cloud
Summary: Wilbur is dead. Fundy isn't coping.This is based off of the song 'how could you leave us' by NFTW: talks of death and some pretty heavy thoughts
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 21





	How could you leave us?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so comments and kudo's are greatly appreaciated!

Sitting at his fathers funeral was never something Fundy thought he’d do, but here he is, hidden away in a corner, silently crying.  
Everybody is paying their respects to Wilbur, everyone is mourning him together.  
except for him, the people of L’manburg don’t trust him anymore, no one trusts him.  
He’s alone, so alone.

He thinks back to all the good memories he has with his father, even in the bad times it was okay because he had his dad by his side, he doesn’t have his dad by his side anymore.

He has no one by his side, everybody thinks he’s a traitor, nobody even looks at him anymore and that hurts the most. They don’t even notice him.  
Eventually everybody leaves to go home and then the realisation sinks in, he’s alone.  
No one is coming to get him.  
Fundy walks to his fathers grave and he falls on his knees, he doesn’t have the energy to hold himself up anymore. He falls to the ground and cries, he cries and he screams, he screams for his dad to come back:’Please, P- please come back. You promised you wouldn’t do it, y- you promised. I need you dad, I just need my dad right now. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for working with Schlatt.’  
Fundy remembers, he remembers the pain and the look in his fathers eyes, he will never forget that look. He remembers how he desperately showed Wilbur ‘A spy’s diary’, he remembers the tears streaming down his face as he begged for forgiveness.   
But his father didn’t forgive him, he never did. He just left him, he left him scared and completely alone.  
‘You should have been there for me dad, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE. I did it all for you, I did everything for you. I just wanted you to notice me, to love me.  
You changed dad, we used to be a happy family, just the two of us.  
But then you changed, you changed so much dad. You never had time for me anymore, you became obsessed with L’manburg.’ Fundy said, his voice breaking as the tears soaked through his shirt. His eyes were stinging and his whole body was hurting but he didn’t care, he didn’t care because he just wanted his dad back, he wanted to feel the warm embrace of his father, he wanted Wilbur to tell him everything would be okay and to fall asleep in his arms but he couldn’t. He would never be able to hug his dad again.

‘Why, why did you leave me? You were so selfish, you just left me behind, why didn’t you think of me? imagine if Phil died dad, you would be devastated, why didn’t you think of me before you asked him to kill you? why don’t you care?'  
He was mad, he was mad at everyone. He was mad at the people from L’manburg for not preventing Wilbur from blowing up L’manburg and killing himself in the process, he was mad at Phil for listening to Wilbur and killing him. But most of all he was mad at himself for not fixing thing between him and Wilbur, he was mad at himself for ignoring the signs, he was mad at himself for not trying to stop Wilbur.  
‘Dad, J- just p- please come back, I need you dad. I- I can’t do this alone, I have no one.  
I just want you back, I can’t do this on my own, please.  
I never got to say goodbye to you. I miss you. You were my rock, you said I could always lean on you and I did, but now there is no one to catch me if I fall anymore.  
And the worst thing is I love you, I’ve always loved you, even though you were shitty sometimes, I loved you, because I couldn’t hate you, never, not even now, I- I st- still love you dad.’  
Fundy thought back to everytime Wilbur called him his little champion, he used to hate that, but now he wishes Wilbur would call him his little champion again, he wishes he could go back to better times. He wishes he could go back to the times without war, to the times where everybody was happy, to the times where war and hurt had not consumed everybody yet. He just wants to be happy again.  
‘You will never get to see me grow up dad, you will never get to see me fall in love.  
You won't be there to see those things, you won’t be there. I’ll never get to see you again.  
I wish you were here, you should have been there for me. You should have been here  
I wish you were here dad’


End file.
